


白痴（下）

by vicki1993



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki1993/pseuds/vicki1993
Summary: 有口交，不适者勿看





	白痴（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 有口交，不适者勿看

（七）

“特别好笑的一件事，你知道吗？”  
“什么呀？”  
“就是她呀，说那天还拍着呢情绪突然失控了。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“还能为什么，高”  
“我靠，他俩还是真的？”  
“真的假不了”

王晰趴在桌子上假寐，听两个小助理聊这些细枝末节的片场八卦。那天女主演还在演戏呢，毫无缘由地突然崩溃了，吓傻了所有人。当大家都前去安慰的时候，只有离她最近的高杨站在那里，整个人板正地站着，一脸的厌烦。王晰一看就知道，这祸是高杨闯下来的。自从那天喝多了回来之后，高杨就没怎么和他说过话。王晰猜测高杨躲着他，但又不是特别的确定，毕竟最近赶时间，大家都很紧张，工作的压力几乎是肉眼可见的增长。

“别说了，来了。”

来了？听见旁边人这么说，肯定是故事里的某个主角来了，王晰猜测着。这么想着，他决定仍然保持现在这个姿势，继续趴在桌子上，就当自己真的睡死了，可以避免一些麻烦。没想到，这个人不知好歹地推了他一把。王晰一心想要躲麻烦就硬撑着没理，然后又挨了比刚才还要重的一下推搡。这次实在是没有办法忽略，只能装作一副刚刚从深度睡眠中苏醒的样子，打着哈欠，把自己的头缓缓地抬了起来。

“高杨？”操，果然是他。

“晰哥这么累啊，趴在这儿休息呢？”高杨一如既往地做着皮笑肉不笑的营业表情。

我本来是在休息，不是你给我推醒了吗？王晰心里忿忿不平，还没张口回话，就被那边抢了先。“晰哥你陪我出去溜达溜达？”

面对这种请求，实在是不知道如何拒绝，王晰点了点头，抓起自己放在桌子上的烟和打火机，陪着高杨从片场走了出来。

出来之后高杨走在前面，王晰走在后面。高杨走得越来越快，王晰只得疾走几步追赶上前面人的速度。在前面，高杨好像也没有要跟王晰交流的样子，只是大步流星地向前走着，像是对这里的地形也掌握得很清楚似的。高杨带着王晰走到了这片区域的边缘，又穿过了一个看上去废弃很久的高尔夫球场。那个球场的里面杂草丛生，停留着很多颜色已经脱落的广告牌。虽然这些广告牌因为年代过于久远而变得腐朽褪色，但是上面那些花花绿绿的图案还是清晰可见。这些画面让王晰再一次地意识到了他们的驻地是多么的荒无人烟，他并没有觉得这有何不好。看着那些画着女人大腿的广告牌，王晰甚至找回了一丝久违的快乐。他跟着前面的人，一直走，最后走到了这片草坪的最里端。这边的草长得很高，已经到了人的高度，从外围是看不到里面的人的。俩人一边用手扒开挡住自己的野草，一边困难地往前行进着，王晰想起了小时候行走在家乡的玉米地里，也是这样，走完出来全身都是划痕。突然，高杨停止走动，然后转过身来面冲着王晰，可能是走得累了，重重地喘着气。王晰再一次用眼睛盯着高杨的脸看，是一张光洁的年轻人的脸。

舒缓的微风、繁密的草丛和破旧的广告牌，所有的这一切都宁静祥和。两人像是守护一个秘密一样，注视着彼此。“你怎么知道这里的？”王晰笑着问道。

“你为什么非得要离开我？”没有回答王晰，高杨自己也问了一个问题，“这里只有你和我，你就告诉我吧。”

大概是没想到，王晰面对高杨的直接也只能楞了一下，但是没过多久，他就听到了自己说教的语气：“你们小孩，就是老在问这种无聊的问题。”

像是听到了自己心里的答案一样，高杨了然地笑了一下，说：“你不告诉我，我就在这儿把你杀了，反正是荒郊野外，没人能看到。”

有那么一瞬，王晰甚至向往了这种死法。他很想让高杨就现在捅他一刀，结束掉他。旁边是长野了的一人高的草丛，外面亮晶晶的暖黄斜阳照射进来，在这样一个地方死去，被眼前这个人杀死，未尝不是一件惬意的事。

“我就是玩腻了。”王晰说道，“现在你知道了？”

“玩腻了？什么意思？”

“我想了很久了，都不好意思说，最后还是说了。咱们分手，是因为我不爱你了，其实我根本就不知道自己究竟爱不爱你，你现在明白了吗？”王晰越说声音越大，语气也越急促，这几句确凿的话说到最后连他自己都有那么点相信了。高杨瞪着眼睛看着王晰，脸上终于出现了点慌乱。王晰看着，感觉自己的心被绞了起来，开始混乱，然后说道：“我不一定爱你。”

高杨沉默许久，然后冷笑了一下，说：“看来我想的没错了，真的是这样。”然后他再也没说什么，他用力地摁住王晰的头，近乎粗暴地将自己的下体送到了下面的人的嘴里。旁边杂草丛生，这样幽闭的环境使王晰没有选择艰难地弓气自己的背，他没有反抗，闭上双眼，顺从地承接了高杨的要求。这个感觉难以形容，自己用嘴吞吐着别人身体的一部分，像是一种奇怪的进食方式。在整个过程中，王晰想起了很多之前的事情，口腔里的动作也变得越来越自然。他好像一个机器一样被人反复使用着，熟练而机械。等过了一会儿，高杨猛地往前顶了两下，结束了。粘稠的液体充斥到王晰的口腔里，很大的一股腥味冲到了自己的脑子里，像是被敌人最后占领了城池，王晰这才像是被噩梦惊醒一样，半跪在高杨面前，疯狂地干呕了起来。高杨故意地忽略了王晰此时的不适，用手指捅到了王晰的嘴里，轻轻地在他耳边说“含着。”

风吹了起来，旁边的草像是要去奔命一样发出飒飒的声响，却谁也无法真正地离开原地。王晰起身，嘴里含着高杨的一根手指，平静地注视着对方。高杨此时脸上无辜极了，竟然还带着点点歉意，好像刚才那个凶狠的人不是他似的。

“我对你非常失望，王晰。”

王晰不知道高杨对自己的失望是指的什么，但是他觉得高杨说的挺对的，他对自己也非常失望。

（八）

夏天傍晚，王晰和高杨去澡堂子洗了澡出来，穿着拖鞋往家。入了暑伏以后，天气就再也没有凉爽的时候了，即使是入了夜，外面的风也还是热的。高杨看王晰的鬓角湿湿的，不知道是还没有干的水还是新出的汗。好像心情很好的样子，王晰看着广场上跳舞的大叔大妈把眼睛笑成了两条弯线。有点过于好看了啊，高杨在心里评价到，然后开着玩笑，半真半假地试探着说道，其实你也可以去当演员啊。听了这种称赞，王晰立刻笑得更加开心，说哥当然可以，然后长篇大论地说了很多当年在老家，模特队来挑人自己被选中的往事。

“但是这事儿是由我的才华决定的，我还是要靠头脑吃饭。”王晰最后总结到。

高杨没想到自己如此简单的提议能引出王晰的这么一大段忘我的讨论，连声笑着制止了王晰，说你的才华就是思考我们下个月的房租如何处理。王晰说，这不难，稿费啊。你的稿费一个月几百啊大哥？高杨善意地提醒了一下。王晰又说，这也不难，我还打工呢，day shift。

两个年轻人在广场上溜达着，发现身边来跳广场舞的人越来越多，最后几乎是要把他俩给包围起来了。王晰这就来了兴致，提起跟人群一起跳。高杨当然不同意，但是看着身边的人一脸小孩子的兴奋，也无奈地加入了舞动大军，跟着音乐节奏开始七扭八扭了起来。王晰看了眼高杨就开始嘲笑，说你这也太不专业了。

跳完这一通，两个人身上又是淋漓大汗，刚刚洗的澡全都白费了。在离家很近的一条幽暗巷子里，高杨往王晰的腰上摸了一把。王晰傻呵呵地笑着说，今天真的很好，我上次给你看的那个新写的终于得到了领导的认可，我希望一直停留在今天。

高杨郑重其事地跟王晰说：“你一定会越来越好的。”然后又想了一会儿，接着说，“以后你是著名编剧，我是你的御用演员。”

王晰点头，还是笑，不知道为什么感觉自己的眼睛突然湿润了起来。

（九）

因为新人演员都很忙碌，这部剧只拍摄了不到两个月的时间就草草收尾了，没人知道它的结局是不是会被搁浅。每个人都经历了一些辛苦，杀青的那天大家坐在酒桌上，像是一个战壕里同生共死过得战友一样，抱在一起痛哭流涕。王晰没有参加最后的这次聚餐，他甚至都没有参与完整个拍摄过程就溜之大吉了。剧组的人问，王晰说实在是有新的工作安排不开了。剧组的人再问，王晰说那要不然咱们就远程吧，视频通话。这样，剧组的人就不再问了。

其实哪有什么新的工作。王晰发现自己没办法再面对高杨那张脸之后才选择急匆匆地离开的。他相信这样对他对高杨都有好处，自己在那里转来转去的保不齐高杨哪天也像那个女孩一样失态。王晰所见的高杨失态，其实也就一两次。也正是因为这样，王晰执著地认为高杨一直压抑着自己的脾气。

走的那天，几乎是落荒而逃。王晰没有跟剧组任何一个人道别，收拾了一下自己的东西就趁着没人注意悄声无息地离开了，最后也只是在微信群里，给大家发了一个道歉说明。这种行事风格基本上惹恼了所有人，但是后来人们又达成了王晰还是个不能交际的怪人我们不要和他多费口舌的共识。所有人都因为这件事对王晰生气，除了高杨的经济人锋哥。王晰回到北京的家之后就收到了来自锋哥的电话。在那通电话里，锋哥的声音听上去比任何时候都要充满激情，他说王晰我真的以后只能高看你一眼了，没想到你还是这么聪明，会来事。王晰听着锋哥的夸赞不知道怎么回答，只是觉得手发麻，过了一会儿才反应过来是自己一直紧握拳头的缘故。

又是一个多月的时间，这回王晰是真的接到了新的工作，忙到昼夜颠倒的地步，什么前程往事都忘干净了。这天早上七八点钟，王晰看了看修改了一宿的内容，觉得终于可以休息了，就吃了一片褪黑素，胡乱扯过来一个枕头，倒在沙发上打算开始睡觉。就在这时，电话响了。王晰觉得很奇怪，家里的座机已经很久没有使用过了，想着会不会是自己的哪位长辈亲属，就强忍着睡意接起了电话。

“喂，您好？”

对面长时间的没有反应，王晰以为是无关紧要的事打算挂机，然后听到。

“我以为…你真的还住在那里。”

是高杨。王晰要挂电话的手停在半空。是的，他还一直住在之前两个人一起租的老房子里，这房里的布置也一样没变，这部座机的号码高杨是知道的。王晰没有想到，高杨会给这里打电话。

“王晰？”高杨轻轻地唤了一声。

王晰彻底清醒了过来，拿着电话回了一句：“是我。”

对面好像是深呼了一口气，然后再开始说话的时候声音明显颤抖了：“王晰，我对你很失望。”

怎么又是这句，王晰说：“这我知道呀。”

“我对你很失望。”像是没有听到王晰回答的话语似的，高杨自顾自地说了下去，“你说你要当一个伟大的剧作家，但是你看你现在干什么，你写的都是些无聊的垃圾。”

原来你是对我失望在这个方面，王晰才真正地明白高杨。这么长的相处时间里，大概高杨是一直看不起自己的。  
“你不是也是在演这些吗？”王晰回击到。

又是长时间的空白，只能听到对方吞咽的声音。王晰举着电话，默默地等着。

“王晰。”

“嗯？”

“你爱我。”

“不爱。”

“你就是爱我。”

“就是不爱。”

王晰斩钉截铁地说着，泪水悄声无息地顺着他的脸滑了下来。

（完）


End file.
